


Weakness

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Flirtatious Yuuri is SINFUL, Fluff, Hints of Eros, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Set some time after the series, Sickening Fluff, This is pure self-indulgent sappy crap right here, Victor is precious, Victor is so damn in love, confident!yuuri, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: "Some might have thought it was a poor choice, pointing out a skater's flaws. But to him, it was a symbol of both his biggest weakness and his greatest strength. It was something that could push him to do better or bring him to his knees. And that something was watching him from across the ice right now."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy, I can't even look at it anymore. So naturally, I am giving it to the public. Jokes aside, this was amazingly fun to write and I sincerely hope you all enjoy it. If you did, leave a lil comment for me! They make me so happy and I really wanna know if you liked it :3

Wow. Okay. It had been a while.

  
Just on the outside of the rink, where the blazing lights didn't quite reach, Victor stood next to a very antsy Yuuri. Er, well, not right next to him, considering there was the barrier between them, but still. The two were relatively calm, considering all they'd been through with the last season, but Yuuri was probably terrified. Victor could tell. He did this thing where he shuffled his feet and fiddled with his fingers a little. Sometimes he tried to hide it by adjusting his glasses—yep, there it was, he was pushing them up the bridge of his nose. Sighing, Victor shook his head slightly. Yuuri was the same bundle of nerves he'd been before.

  
And this time, he wasn't even skating.

  
"Hey." With no other warning, Victor leaned an elbow against the barrier and reached across. Yuuri yelped as Victor plucked the glasses from his nose.

  
"Victor!" he protested, grabbing for them and missing when Victor whipped them away. "You shouldn't be messing around."

  
"How do you see out of these, Yuuri?" Squinting, Victor placed them experimentally on his nose. Dear LORD, he couldn't see a thing. The hint of a headache prickled near his temple. "Ow."

  
"Victor!" Yuuri squeaked again, finally taking the glasses back from Victor's face. As Victor blinked several times and rubbed at his eyes, Yuuri stuck them on his own nose again. "You're gonna get your vision all messed up before you go on."

  
Lips tipping up in an easy smile, Victor sank his weight farther onto the arm propped up on the barrier. "I'm fine, Yuuri, see," he said cheerily, pointing to his face and batting his eyelashes to show off brilliant azure eyes.

  
"Aren't you nervous at all?" Yuuri asked. He folded his arms and rested them next to Victor's, tugging the sleeves of his black-and-blue jacket over his hands. He did that a lot, like a little kid. It was really rather endearing.

  
The shifting tones of maroon and scarlet glitter glowed softly in Victor's outfit as he turned more toward Yuuri (the uniform actually resembled the one he'd worn for _Stay Close to Me,_ only with different colors and a flash of black streaking down the sides.) "Yes," he answered, just to see Yuuri just about choke.

  
"What, really?" Yuuri asked, even though he'd asked the question in the first place.

  
There was a long moment of serious silence. Then Victor cracked a grin. "No, not really," he snickered and Yuuri punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to hurt, obviously, but hard enough to send Victor into more laughter. "Maybe a little," he went on, sobering again. "But every time I start to feel nervous, I think about what I'm skating for. If I'm thinking about inspiration instead of the crowd, then I have no reason to be nervous."

  
"I guess not," Yuuri said after a beat. His brown eyes shifted down to his overlapped arms. "I didn't think about it like that."

  
Victor smiled in amusement. "Honestly, Yuuri, I think you worry more about my performances than I do."

  
"I think I do too," Yuuri groaned in despair. "It's different when you're the one watching. If something goes wrong, there's nothing I can do about it."

  
"I'll make sure that nothing goes wrong then," Victor chirped. "So you have nothing to worry about."

  
The sound of speakers crackling to life brought them out of their little world. It was time for the next skater to take his place. That would be Victor. The moment the name Victor Nikiforov echoed throughout the rink, the crowd roared their approval. Lights flickered from a dozen phones turning on and hands waved enthusiastically. They were this pumped just from hearing his name. It was a good thing he didn't let that go to his head (yeah, right).

He turned a crooked smirk on Yuuri. "Looks like I'm up." Yuuri nodded with an adorable good-luck smile and Viktor's smirk widened. Leaning over the barrier, he brought his forehead so close that his shock of silver hair grazed Yuuri's black bangs. "Wish me luck, _solnyshko_ ," he murmured. Yuuri visibly shivered and Victor reveled in it. Then he was turning away, ready to skate out onto the rink.

  
"Victor?"

  
Victor paused, looked back. Yuuri was gazing at him expectantly. Brow furrowed, Victor faced him again. "What is it—?"

  
He was effectively shut up by Yuuri grabbing ahold of his collar and hauling him in close. Victor barely held back a gasp, his pulse rushing like fire inside him. They were so close, he could smell Yuuri's soft, sweet scent and it made him _ache_ inside. They were connected only by Yuuri's fingers curled in his collar and then his lips on Victor's ear, voice wonderfully husky. "I hope you know who you're skating for," he whispered and Victor's knees felt like jelly. "Because I'll be waiting for you afterward."

  
Victor swallowed, tried to compose himself. "Oh? And what exactly are you planning on giving me afterward?"

  
Yuuri drew back and Victor just glimpsed the flash of his devilish smile before he was tasting it. His eyes widened and a dozen camera flashes went off from somewhere in the rink, as Yuuri crushed his mouth to Victor's. His lips were devastatingly soft, and he had this knee-weakening habit of letting his teeth graze over Victor's bottom lip. Victor's eyelids fluttered shut and he had a radiant four seconds of Yuuri kissing him near-senseless. Then Yuuri broke it, soulful eyes half-lidded and fixed on Victor. Victor cleared his throat, voice still coming out woozy. "Oh."

  
Yuuri's eyes twinkled playfully. "Good luck, ' _solnyshko_ ,'" he teased. He let go of Victor's collar and smoothed it out again, hands lingering on his chest. Damn him for being so adorable and alluring at the same time.

  
It took a lot of willpower for Victor to tear himself away from the barrier again. As he glided out onto the ice, there was an amused comment about him being a bit "distracted." He shot Yuuri a look over his shoulder that screamed _you will pay._ Yuuri only shrugged innocently, a pleased blush on his face. God, Victor was so in love.

  
_All right_ , he thought, as he took his place out on the ice and stopped. The crowd quieted and the lights focused on him, awaiting the beginning of the music. If he focused hard enough, he could almost feel Yuuri's gaze on him, only him. He closed his eyes. _Who am I dancing for?_

_  
I know who._

-x-x-x-

The minute the last chord struck the air, the crowd went wild. Throwing their arms up and exploding into cascading sound. Victor remained in his ending position, one leg bent with toe to the ice, arms slightly angled back at his sides, and head tipped up. His breaths came heavy, a lock of silver-tinsel hair flopping over his eye. Every breath felt like it was drawing out the story, even after the performance was over. He'd skated to a slow, powerful violin piece titled _Weakness_. Some might have thought it was a poor choice, pointing out a skater's flaws. But to him, it was a symbol of both his biggest weakness and his greatest strength. It was something that could push him to do better or bring him to his knees. And that something was watching him from across the ice right now.

  
It had absolutely enraptured the spectators.

  
As they announced his name again overhead, summing up his performance, he let himself relax with a rough exhale. _Wow_ , he thought, the corner of his mouth tipping up. His heart was still racing. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so affected by a piece of music, by the way it made him move on the ice. Pushing his bangs out of his face, he pushed himself across the ice again, skates whispering over the cool surface. He headed toward the edge of the rink without paying much attention, focused on taking deep breaths.

  
But he blinked in confusion when he heard an abrupt collective gasp ripple from all around. Glancing up, he gaped as Yuuri ran to the entrance to the rink. There was a look of desperate need on his face and were his eyes glistening a little too brightly? Then he dashed straight out onto the ice and Victor started toward him in a flash of panic. "Yuuri, wait!" But Yuuri only slipped once before his momentum carried him to Victor and he crashed into him.

  
Victor felt like his breath had been knocked out of him as Yuuri threw his arms around his neck. Reeling backward from the impact, he barely found his balance as Yuuri's body melded to his. He'd caught him, of course, but his arms only tightened more around his waist when Yuuri whimpered into his neck. "You were amazing," he stammered, obviously choked up but not bothering to care. He buried his face in Victor's shoulder. "You were so amazing, Victor, I can't believe that—that was for me."

  
Victor's heart melted in his chest. Ignoring the erratic flickers of the lights, he nuzzled into the dark silk of Yuuri's hair. "It'll always be for you, _solnyshko_ ," he murmured, the hint of a tremble in his words. "All of my performances, my music, me, it's all yours now." Yuuri made a sound very close to a sob and Victor smiled shakily. "But you already knew that."

  
"I know," Yuuri sniffled. "I know." He inhaled shudderingly and then pressed a burning kiss to the side of Victor's neck. "I love you," he gasped. "Victor, I love you so much."

  
That was when Victor understood what it was to have one's heart shattered. He'd done it to Yuuri before, he'd seen what it could do. But this was a different shattering. This was tearing his heart into all the ugly pieces and then piecing it together again in a single moment. This was a shattering that he welcomed, that he would beg for if he had to. This was taking his heart from his chest and placing it into Yuuri's hands.  
This was surrender.

  
And there was nothing else he wanted more.

  
"Yuuri," he rasped, sliding his hands up Yuuri's back to eradicate any more space between them. A sound like a sob caught in his chest. "Oh, Yuuri, I love you too. More than anything."

  
Pulling back, Yuuri cupped Victor's jaw with one hand and pressed their mouths together. Predictably, the rink brimmed with elated screams and cheers, and the snapping of a million cell phones. _To hell with the cameras_ , Victor decided and, leaning forward to dip Yuuri smoothly in the middle of the ice, he kissed back with everything he had. Yuuri's fingers slid up into his hair, reverent, and Victor could taste the hint of happy tears. He smiled into Yuuri's mouth before he broke it, still holding Yuuri in the dip and gazing down at him with admiring blue eyes. Yuuri grinned back radiantly, blushing and with glasses slightly askew. Goddamn, Victor utterly adored him.

  
The raging news that would come after this didn't matter to him, not anymore. Yuuri was it, was all he cared about.

  
He wanted everyone to know exactly who had stolen him from the world.


End file.
